I Made Out With A Rock Star
by Destiel1994
Summary: Deidara-typical high school student. Sasori-Musician well on his way with his band Desert Puppets. One night brings these two spiraling towards one another SasoDei p.s. I suck at summaries so its better than the summary sounds lol
1. Chapter 1

**Hello it tis MadViolinst1994 aka MadVivi aka Grampasgrl. Damn it's been forever since I've posted anything. So this is the first chapter of my new story I Made Out With A Rock Star. This story randomly popped in my head while I was listening to I Made Out With A Rock Star by Ke$ha. Little inside fact about this story, I have nicknamed it IMWARS hahaha so now on with the story...oh wait one more thing  
Pairing-SasoDei with hints of ZabuHaku, LeeGaa, KibaKankuro, and Temari being a slut lol  
Rating- T (for now lol)  
Genre-Comedy Romance  
Disclamer- I, MadViolinst1994, does not own Naruto which makes her very very sad T-T  
now on with the story  
==================================IMWARS================================================================================**

"I'm home un."

Deidara walked through his kitchen door. He stood in the kitchen, listening for an answer.

"Mom?"

The blond walked towards the living but changed his direction when he noticed a piece of paper hanging on the fridge. He looked closer and saw that the paper was attached by a rainbow colored magnet of his name, meaning the note was for him. Deidara continued to the fridge and yanked the paper down.

"Deidara," the note read, "I went out to dinner and a movie. I won't be home tonight, I'm staying with a friend. You're sixteen, so I assume you won't burn the house down or anything else retarded. So eat a healthy dinner and don't get in trouble. I love you. Mom"

"Figures un." Deidara tossed his long hair over his shoulder. "She always goes and leaves me alone, un. Oh well, that makes it easier to sneak out, yeah." Deidara walked over to a cabinet, grabbed a box of strawberry pocky, placed it in his hoodie pocket, and headed to his room.

He walked down a hallway and opened a bright yellow door covered in black painted birds. Deidara tossed his book bag in the direction of his desk. The bag hit the floor with a quiet thud. The blond walked over to his bed and collapsed on top of his Invader Zim bedding. He sighed and rolled over, causing his phone to fall out of his hoodie pocket. Deidara grabbed the phone, checked the time, and then stuffed it back in his pocket.

"4 o'clock. I have two hours before I have to leave for the concert, un." The blond spoke out loud to his walls. "Better start getting ready, yeah"

Deidara rolled off of the bed and walked into his bathroom. He plugged in his hair straightener, lined up his hair products (hairspray, gel, ties, barrettes, ect.), and grabbed a bag full of make-up. When he was finished, Deidara pulled off his hoodie and dropped it on the bathroom floor, revealing quite an ugly school uniform underneath. He left the bathroom and walked over to his closet which he began to rummage through, hunting for the perfect outfit. After a few minutes he was victorious. Deidara pulled out a pair of his tightest skinny jeans, a fishnet undershirt, and a black corset-like top covered in silver accents.

"Perfect, un."

The blond quickly stripped out of his uniform. He pulled the silver and black zebra print jeans on and the put the fishnet over his head. He put his arms into their right spots, carefully so that he didn't rip the mesh. After getting the top fully on and inspecting for tears, Deidara picked up the corset and held it to his chest. He used one hand to hold the top in place while the other hand began zipping up the zipper that ran sideways across the article of clothing. When he was finished, he ran his hands down his chest, smoothing out any wrinkles. Deidara reached around and tightened the corset strings and tied them into a bow.

"Absolutely perfect, yeah" Deidara said as he inspected himself in a full length mirror. He gazed at his reflection for a few more minutes until a bell went off in his head.

"Shit! My straightener, un!" Deidara ran into his bathroom and grabbed the straightener and looked at the heating setting. He sighed in relief when he realized it was set on the lowest setting. He bent down and grabbed his cell and pocky out of the discarded hoodie's pocket. Deidara opened the pocky and placed on in his mouth, holding it between his lips like a cigarette. He began to scroll through his contacts. When he reached the desire name, Deidara pressed the call button. The Kill **(1)** played in Deidara's ear until someone finally answered.

"Hello?" the receiver of the call asked breathlessly.

"Haku-chan, un!" Deidara shouted into the phone.

"Hey DeiDei, what's up?" Haku asked in the same breathy voice.

"Nothing much. I was just wondering if you wanted to go to that concert with me tonight, un."

"I don't know if I can *_shallow breath_* can"

"Oh" Deidara said sadly.

"Sorry Deidara"

"It's ok,un. Hey what's wrong with you, un? You sound like you just ran a marathon, yeah."

"Nothing, I'm just a little um _tied up _at the minute." Haku answered nervously.

"And he will be _tied up_ for a very long time, right Haku?" a voice said from Haku's side of the call.

"Zabuza-sama! Shut up!" Deidara heard Haku scream.

"Haku, love, if you keep moving like that you'll give yourself rope burn."

"Well I wouldn't be likely to get rope burn if you wouldn't have tied me u-_ohh Zabuza-sama, ahhh do that again!" _Haku moaned into the phone.

Deidara pulled the phone away from his ear and gave it an odd look. He waited a few minutes and placed the phone back in its previous spot just in time to hear his brunette best friend moan, though it sounded more like the boy was purring, loudly.

"Um Haku-chan, un?"

"Oh forgot that thing was on." Zabuza said distantly.

"Give me that!"

"How can you hold a phone when you're tied up like that?" Deidara could hear the smirk that Zabuza was probably wearing.

"Just hold the damn thing by my ear!"

Deidara heard rustling, which he assumed was Zabuza moving around to hold the phone by Haku.

"Yes Deidara?" Haku practically panted.

"So you can't go, un?"

"Sorry, try calling Gaara-chan. Maybe he can go or you could always call Tob-"

"I will not resort to that, un!" Deidara pouted as he grabbed his straightener. He held the phone between his right shoulder and his head and began straightening the opposite side of his head.

"Ok, Dei. Chill out" Haku said while laughing. Deidara laughed along with him.

"Haku" Deidara heard Zabuza growl.

"Um Haku-chan, I think you better hang up, un. Zabuza-san sounds like he's going to shove the phone up your nose, yeah."

"Oh, I'm going to shove something in him."

"EEEPP!" was the last thing Deidara heard as the call was disconnected.

"Did not need to hear that, un" A light blush graced Deidara's face. He dropped the phone and finished straightening his hair. When he finished, Deidara looked in the mirror

"What to do with yo, un? What to do, un?" He asked his hair. He bent down, grabbed his phone, and rapidly dialed a number. When he heard Enter Sandman **(2)** play, the blond out the phone speaker and then placed it on the edge of the sink. He grabbed his brush and began to tease his hair, adding move volume in the back.

"Hello?" a bored voice asked through the phone.

"Hey Gaara-chan, un!"

"Hello Deidara."

"Listen Red, you, me, concert tonight, yeah." Deidara put his hair into two low pigtails. He inspected his tips, where the purple hair dye was fading out.

"Sorry Deidara. I can't go. Kankuro and I kicked Temari out of the apartment. We're helping her pack up her crap."

Deidara dropped his pigtail and gave the phone a confused look.

"You and your brother kicked out your sister, un?"

"Yes."

"Why, un?"

"She's a slut who would bring more than one person, usually three, usually two males and one female, and Kankuro and myself decided that us being able to sleep is more important than our sister having a place to live."

"Um, Gaara-chan, un."

"Yes?"

"That's kinda, un how should put this, MEAN, yeah!"

"Yea, yea whatever. She can live with her boyfriends, girlfriends, fuck buddies, whatever she calls them."

"Wow, un." Deidara gave the phone another confused look. "So about the concert, un?"  
"Can't."

"Why do you have to help Temari, yeah?" Deidara pouted.

"I just do, and Lee's going to come over and-"

"Ahhh so Lee-kun is going to be there, un. No wonder Gaara-chan wants to stay in, yeah" Deidara interrupted.

"Shuddap"

"Fine, what about Kanky, un? You think he could come, un?"  
"Give me a minute, I'll ask him." Deidara heard Gaara put the phone down. He looked back in the mirror and examined his hair once again.

"Works for me, yeah." The blond opened the make-up bag and pulled out a black eyeliner pencil. He leaned closer to the mirror and lined his eyes heavily. He then added a tiny swirly in the outside corner of each eye. The final step in his make-up process was a swipe of cherry lipgloss, making his already pink lips redder.

"Hey Dei!" Deidara jumped, he had forgotten he was still on the phone.

"Kami, un. You almost gave me a heart attack Kanky, yeah."

"Sorry Dei-Dei. What do you need?"

"Wanna go to a concert with me, un? I'm going to see Desert Puppet, yeah." Deidara shouted excitedly. Desert Puppet was his favorite band in the whole world, he also had a HUGE crush on the lead singer and guitarist, Sasori.

"Sorry dude, can't. I'm sure Gaara already explained the situation with skank slutty slut slut."

"I told Gaara-chan this and I'm telling you, un. You're mean, you and Gaara, yeah."

"Hehehehehehe so. I enjoy being mean. But yea, I can't go. I have to help sl- I mean Temari and then Kiba is coming over and we're _hanging out _if you catch my drift."

"Huh, un?"  
"You know, _hanging out_"

"No I don't know, un."

"Kiba and I are going to have sex, moron."

"What, un!" Am I the only in our whole school that isn't getting laid, un!"

` "Well, maybe if you forget about your "crush" on that freaky band dud-"

"His name is Sasori, yeah."

"Fine, If you get over this _crush _on "Sasori", maybe more people would like you and you will get laid, little virgin boy."

"Sasori no Danna is amazing so don't call him a freak, yeah. Oh and fuck you Catboy, yeah."

"hehehehehehehe. It's ok Dei-Dei. You're just waiting for the right someone."

"Yea, _Sasori no Danna_, un." Deidara answered in a dreamy voice. "And more like no one in our dumb school even likes me, yeah. Oh and speaking of our school, did you know Sasori no Danna went to our school. He was a senior when we were in sixth grade."

"Stop talking about him like you know him and that makes him like 22, too old for you."

"Actually he skipped a grade so he's only 21, un."

"And that still makes it illegal for you to date him, which will never happen because um you have never met him!"

"Just shut up, yeah."

"Whatever, and since you where complaining about people not liking you, they would like you if you give up on this crazy day dream of dating the guy, which as I said before are never ever going to happen. You scare them off with your obsession with him."

"Shuddap" Deidara whispered. Kankuro's words hit him hard, right in the heart, and made him feel like crying.

"Make me." Kankuro joked, he had heard the hurt in Deidara's voice and tried to bring his spirits back up.

"I'm hanging up now, un." Deidara joked back slightly, his mood lifted a tad.

"Bye Sunshine Virgin."

"Bye you fucking asshole, yeah." Deidara reached forward and ended the call. "He's really starting to piss off, yeah." Deidara looked at the clock and saw it was 5:30.

"Better leave now, un. Wish someone could come with me, yeah." Deidara grabbed his phone and half eaten box of pocky and walked into his bedroom. He grabbed a pair of tall gothic style black boots with multiple chains and buckles out of his closet. He plopped down on the bed and began pulling on the shoes. After the shoes were on, Deidara began rearranging the chains. When he was done, the blond grabbed his coffin shaped bag. He stuffed his phone into said bag and got off his bed. He walked over to his desk while putting his bag on his back Deidara grabbed his car keys off the desk, put them in his pocket, and exited his room.

The blond rushed down the hall as his disappointment slowly turned into excitement.

**To be continued...  
(1) The Kill by The Dresden Dolls...Awesome band hint hint wink wink lol =D  
(2)Enter Sandman by Metallic...I bet everyone already knew that lol  
Now for Authors Note, So next chapter should be up soon and about the whole Dei Haku Gaara friendship, I think that going by their personalities that those three would be good friends lol and hey it's AU so whose judging lol...I'm really sorry if the characters seem really OOC, yeah really sorry about that. So please read and review because reviews are love and ALL YOU NEED IS LOVE lol =D**

**MadVivi OUT 3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello it tis MadViolinst1994 aka MadVivi aka Grampasgrl. Goddamnit, it's been forever since I've updated this. In my defense, I lost my notebook that had this story in it T-T, but i found it =D, and then I noticed I had spilt something on it and the ink was smeared T-T, but it was readable enough for me to type it =D. So this is chapter number two of I Made Out With A Rock Star. Again this story totally popped in my head after listening to I Made Out With A Rock Star by Ke$ha.  
I would also like to say thank you to all the people who have read/reviewed/fav'ed/set up alerts for this story *blows kisses Rock Lee style*  
Pairing-SasoDei with hints of ZabuHaku, LeeGaa, KibaKankuro, and Temari being a slut lol  
Rating- T (shall be M next chappie, i promise. *whispers* if i can write smexy times xD  
Genre-Comedy Romance, Siriusly, hahaha Harry Potter reference, is that all I ever write? lol  
Disclaimer- I, MadViolinst1994, do not own Naruto which makes her very very sad T-T  
now on with the story  
==================================IMWARS================================================================================**

He opened the cabinet and ran his hand along the cool wood of the top shelf until it came contact with a small metal box. Deidara pulled it out and took the lid off it,inside laid two concert ticket. He grabbed them from their hiding place and returned the box to its spot.

"Good thing Mom's short, un. If she had found these, she probably would have destroyed them, yeah." Deidara took his bag off and carefully stashed the tickets into the front pocket.

He turned and walked out the kitchen door, making sure to lock it as he shut it. Deidara dashed out to his car, a sleek, black Solstice. He unlocked the door and slid into the driver's seat as he tossed his bag into the passenger's seat. He reached up and pulled the handle by the rearview mirror, releasing the car's convertible top. The blond pushed a button, popping the trunk. Deidara got out of the car and maneuvered the roof into the open trunk, closing it when the top was all the way in.

Deidara walked back to the driver's side and got in. He fished the keys out of his pocket and placed it into the ignition. He reached over and pushed his hand into his bag, pulling out the half eaten pocky packet and set it in the nearest cup holder. He put one stick in his mouth and turned the key. Deidara stepped on the brake and put the car into drive. He quickly pulled to the end of the driveway. Cars rushed by quickly, one after another, making it impossible to pull out. After two minutes of this, the blond slapped his hand down on the wheel.

"Somebody fucking let me out, un!"

As if his plea was heard, a gap appeared and Deidara rapidly pulled out. As he drove, the blond reached down and turned on the radio.

"And now a raising hit" the radio man announced, "from a band performing tonight at the local bar Akatsuki, This is Desert Puppet with their new single Red Rose." The sound of guitar chords filled the car.

"Where have you been?" Sasori sang, "You look like you're from Heaven, but act like you were raised in Hell. You swing your hips demonically, and yet a angelically. You're fallen but still amazing." the voice was replaced by guitars and drums.

Deidara began swaying to the song **(A/N I did that once, almost went into a ditch. Yea never again xD) **Singing along in his own sweet voice at almost the same pitch as Sasori's slightly lower one.

"Tempt me, red rose." Sasori continued, "Seduce me, my love. Kill me slowly, my bloody rose. You're half angel, half devil. Half saint, half demon. But forever my fully bloomed red rose."

As the chorus ended, Deidara pulled into the bar's parking lot. The blond drove around the lot multiple times before he _finally _found an empty spot. Deidara quickly pulled into it, put the car in park, and then turned it off.

He grabbed his bag and opened the door, pulling the key out of the ignition in the process. He got out, shoved the keys into his bag, and put the small bag on his back. He reached into the car and popped the trunk. Deidara pulled the roof out and 'clicked' it back into place. The blond than crawled through from the driver's side to passenger's and forced the lock down. He repeated the process with the driver's door. He got out and slammed the door shut.

Deidara walked up to the line coming from the door and joined it. After ten minutes of anxiously bouncing from one foot to the other and listening to the two girls in front of him gabbing, in very annoying high pitched voices, about how _hawt _the band members, especially when the guitarist, Kisame, and bassist, Itachi, make out on stage, which caused Deidara to sigh, thinking "no way in hell was that as hot and Sasori no Danna.", Deidara finally reached the bouncer.

"I.D." The buff man grunted out. The man's voice startled Deidara, causing him to look up and squeak.

"Oh ok, yeah" The blond pulled his back off his back and took out his wallet. He opened the wallet, fished out his fake I.D and handed it over the the bouncer. "Here you go sir, un."

The bouncer looked Deidara over once and began to laugh. He handed the I.D back with looking at it.

"You expect me to believe you're 21, punk?"

"I am. It's what my I.D says, yeah."

"No, that's what the fake says, Miss, I can see your real I.D sticking out of your wallet." The bouncer laughed again.

"The I.D is real and I'm not a miss. I'm a boy." Deidara stomped his foot.  
"Whatever, _miss._ You aren't getting in." The bouncer roughly turned Deidara around and pushed him away from the door. The push wasn't too forceful. But the suddenness of it caused Deidara to fall to the ground, landing on his hands and knees.. He pushed himself up and whipped the tears that had formed, half from pain and half from disappointment of not getting inside, from his eyes. The blond walked towards a back door and slumped beside it.

Deidara pulled his legs up to his chest and pouted. He sulked until he felt a tap on his shoulder. The blond looked up and his blue eyes locked onto a pair of chocolate brown eyes that could only belong to one person. Sasori no Danna.

"Are you ok?" Sasori asked the blond. Deidara looked up at Sasori and shook his head sadly.

"Do you wanna tell me why?" Sasori held out his hand, offering to help Deidara up. The blond placed his hand in Sasori's and let the redhead help him up. Deidara took a deep breath, willing his heart to stop its frantic beating. His hero, the man he worship, the man he's pretty much loved was asking him if he was ok.

"Thefuckingbouncerwouldn'tletmeinyeahandi'mdyingtoseeyourshowun,you'reband'." Deidara said, his speech speeding up due to nervousness.

"What?" Sasori cocked his head to the side and laughed. "Try that again, this time slower, Blondie."

"What I meant was, the fucking bouncer wouldn't let me in and I'm dying to see your show, un. You're band's my favorite, yeah. You guys are just amazing, un." Deidara flushed a deep red as he spoke. Sasori laughed again.

"Why wouldn't he let you in?"

"The bouncer caught me using a fake I.D, yeah." It was just then that Deidara noticed Sasori hadn't released his hand. That simple fact caused the blond's heart to began racing all over again.

"Ahh. I totally understand that. Just be happy they didn't call your parentals. I was caught once and they called my grandma. Got my ass chewed."

"Wow, that's gotta suck, yeah." Deidara laughed.

"That it did, Blondie. That it did." Sasori looked down at their still interlocked hands and then took in Deidara's blush. "So Blondie, two questions. One, what's your name? Two, are you still gonna try and get in?"

"Um...My name's Deidara, yeah. I want to but I have no clue how, un."

"I think I know you can get in, Deidara." Sasori mutter slyly as he slowly pushed Deidara against the wall.

"Ho-" Deidara was cut of as Sasori's lips covered his own. The blond gasped in surprise. The redhead used the gasp to his advantage and thrust his tongue into Deidara's mouth, causing Deidara's gasp to turn into a moan. Sasori explored the blond's mouth for a few seconds before he felt a soft tongue shyly touching his. They began to battle for dominance, which Sasori won almost effortlessly. Deidara pulled the way when all the breath in his lungs was gone.

"Did you hold your breath?" Sasori asked, humor in his voice. Deidara nodded shyly. "Next time breath through your nose." The redhead tapped the blond's before mentioned nose.

"So do you wanna know how you can get in?" Deidara nodded enthusiastically.

"Sleep with me and you're in."

**So the end of Chappie two. Three should be up soon, bbbbuuuutttt I got back into my Harry Potter kick after seeing Deathly Hallows the day it came out, yeah that long ago and still going strong xD, so it may be later. So just warning that. I will try and not wait two months to update lol.**

**p.s. Reviews make me very very happy and hey the more reviews the more confidence I will have when I write when Dei gets his virginity taken by a certain smexy redhead...yep its gonna be with Ron...or maybe Sasori...yeah probably Sasori  
**

**MadVivi says PEACE OUT!  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Holy tap dancing monkey shit! I finally updated! I have a two good reason for being so late. First is I have lost my notebook where this chapter was written but I made do and I actually like this better then what I had originally wrote xD. Second is that I have been busy (read as lazy) lol...but here it is! oh...and the reason for the M rating enters here ;) also reading the comments on this literally makes me smile every time i read them so thank you guys sooooooo much! -hugs-**

**Disclaimer- Sadly I own nothing...I'm quite broke  
**

"So do you wanna know how you can get in?" Deidara nodded enthusiastically.

"Sleep with me and your in."

"W-What, un?"

"I said if you have sex with me I'll get you into the concert. Maybe throw in a backstage pass if you're good." Sasori winked at Deidara. "If you know what I mean."

"I totally know what you mean, yeah." Deidara lied. He stood dumbstruck as the redhead opened the door.

"Well are we doing this or not?"

"W-We are, un." Deidara stayed glued to his spot, his mind filled with thoughts of excitement, the man he has admired for so long, Sasori no Danna, was going to be his first time, and a few fleeting thoughts of sadness, he was going to lose his virginity to his idol but mostly likely in a dirty bathroom stall of the rundown bar. Not really the romantic setting he always dreamed of.

"If we are then it will probably help if you follow me inside." Sasori's laughter broke Deidara's train of thought. The blond quickly glanced over at the redhead.

"Um...ok, yeah." Deidara took a small step, scared his legs were going to give out from under him. 'I'm actually going to do this. I'm gonna sleep with Sasori. Oh my God, I'm going to sleep with Sasori! Take that Catboy. I was right, you were wrong. In your stupid make-up (war paint! Deidara could practically hear Kankuro's voice correcting him) covered face!' Deidara took another step forward when what the bouncer said earlier flashed through his mind.

"Damn you think a lot."

"You do know I'm a boy, un?"

"Well, duh. If you weren't I wouldn't be talking to you. I mean I like pretty boys but chicks just don't do it for me."

"Oh ok, un." Deidara continued at a quicker pace and reached Sasori. The redhead snaked his arms around Deidara's waist and yanked the blond into the room, the door slamming behind them. Sasori leaned up slightly and kissed Deidara again, sweet and short unlike the last kiss.

"Bathroom or dressing room? Wait I think the band is hanging out before the show in the dressing room so it looks like bathroom it is. That ok with you?"

"Y-Yeah, un."

Sasori, using his hand on Deidara's back, guided the blond down the hallway until the reached two wooden doors, one marked men's and the other marked women's.

"Men's or women's? The women's smells nicer and would kind of be like a giant shot of irony, two dudes getting off in there but the men's does have it's certain appeal." Deidara just shrugged.

"Men's it is."

The musician gently pushed the blonde into the bathroom. He navigated both of them into the largest stall. He quickly shut the door and turned the lock. He then slammed Deidara into the wall, passionately kissing the blond. Sasori ran one of his hands down Deidara's spine and into the back of the blonde's pants. He ground his growing erection against the younger's, drawing a quiet moan from the man underneath him.

Sasori rubbed his hand down Deidara's bottom, letting his fingers pass over the blond's entrance. He gently pushed his middle finger in.

The sudden intrusion caused Deidara to cry out in pain. It was the first time anything had ever entered him there. He began to whimper as Sasori pumped the finger in and out, tears forming in his eyes.

Sasori broke the kiss when he felt a tear drop onto his lip. He looked at the blond's face and took in his flushed face, tear streaked cheeks, and fear filled eyes.

"Hey, Hey Blondie. What's wrong? Don't cry" Sasori reached up and whipped the tears off of Deidara's cheeks.

"N-Nothing, un. I'm fine, yeah."

"No you're not. Tell me what's wrong."

"I-I...um it hurt. un."

"It hurt?" Deidara nodded. "Why would it...Blondie are you a virgin?" Deidara nodded again. "Shit. Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I really like you and I really do wanna do it with you, yeah. I've kinda had a crush on you since I was in sixth grade, un."

"Wait, sixth grade? The band just started getting big this year. How old are you really?"

"I'm really sixteen. I go to the same school you did. I was in sixth grade when you were a senior."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah." Deidara's cheeks heated up as he looked down on the floor.

A silence filled the room, Sasori looking at Deidara, Deidara continuing to stare at the floor. Neither wanted to nor knew how to break the awkward silence. Finally Deidara sighed and took the plunge.

"I guess I should go, un. I'll just leave now, yeah." Deidara reached out and unlocked the door. It opened with a creak. Deidara made it one step out of the stall before he felt a hand wrap around his wrist. Deidara spun around and stared at Sasori.

"Do you really want me to be the first person you have sex with?"

"Yes, un."

"Ok. Stay for the concert. Afterwords I'll take you back to my hotel room and we'll make it happen there. No one should lose their virginity in a bathroom stall."

"Are you serious, un?"

"As a heart attack."

"Thank you, un." Deidara launched himself at the redhead, wrapping his arms around his neck. He planted his lips onto Sasori's. He quickly pulled away the minute he realized what he had down. He unattached himself from Sasori, his blush returning. Sasori just laughed at the blond's childish antics.

"You're welcome. Come on, the show needs to start soon and it can't until I go on stage." Sasori grabbed Deidara's hand and pulled him out of the stall and the bathroom. He dragged him down a hall until the reached a wooden door.

"The bar's on the other side of this door. I'll talk to the bouncer next to the door and tell him to get you a spot in the front row." Sasori placed another kiss onto Deidara's lips and then opened the door, ushering the blond inside. Sasori talked to a scary looking bald man, after a short conversation the man nodded and walked, with Sasori, to Deidara.

"This is him."

"Ok, Sasori-San. I'll make sure he's there."

"Blondie, this is Eiji. He'll take you to the front."

"Ok, un. Thanks, yeah."

"Now, I have to go. After the show, come back to this door. Eiji will still be standing here so you can't miss it. See you later" Sasori kissed Deidara quickly and left.

"Right this way, Deidara." Eiji lead Deidara to the front of the stage. "Here you go."

"Thank you, yeah."

==================================SASODEI================================

Deidara spent the entire concert staring at Sasori, letting the redhead's voice fill his mind as he swayed to every song, no matter if it was fast or slow. He could have swore he felt Sasori's eyes on him for most of the show.

After the show ended, Deidara trudged through the crowd towards the towering figure of Eiji. He finally reached the man after having to dodge flying elbows and jumping people.

"Hey, un."

"Ah Deidara-San. Right this way. Sasori told me to have you met him at the car." Eiji lead Deidara out of the bar and to a midnight blue Cadillac.

"Here is Sasori-San's car. He should be in a few minutes." Deidara simply nodded.

As Eiji left the blond couldn't help but run his hand along the car. A sudden pressure on Deidara's shoulder caused him to jump and quickly turned around.

"You ready to go?"

"Um yeah."

"Well get in then."

"Oh yeah. Ok, un." Deidara quickly opened the passenger door and climbed in as Sasori did the same on the driver's side. The blond's mind began to run a hundred miles a minute, thoughts practically ambushing him, until he felt the musician grab his hand and hold it tightly.

"Don't worry, Blondie. You're gonna be fine and we're gonna have fun." Sasori leaned over and placed a gentle kiss on Deidara's cheek. He quickly started the car and drove out of the parking lot. The drive to the hotel was filled silence until a thought hit Deidara.

"Um Sasori no Danna, what about my car? It's still in the parking lot."

"Sasori no Danna? I kinda like that title."

"Oh shit! Did I just call you that out loud?"

"Yeah, you did, Blondie. I don't mind though. Like I said, I kinda like it. And about you're car, I'll just drop you off back at the bar tomorrow morning."

"OK then, yeah."

The rest of the car ride continued in silence until they reached the hotel Sasori was staying in. Sasori parked the car and got out. He walked over to the passenger door and helped Deidara out of the car.

"So you're sure you're ready for this?" Sasori and Deidara were standing just inside the door of the hotel room, both taking off their shoes.

"Yes Sasori no Danna." Deidara leaned forward and kissed Sasori. The blond wrapped his arms around the other's neck, holding his body flush against the redhead. Sasori returned the kiss and began to push Deidara backwards until the blond's knees came in contact with the bed. The couple tumbled onto the bed, Sasori on top of Deidara. They continued to kiss passionately.

Sasori unzipped the blond's corset. Sasori broke the kiss and placed the article of clothing gentle on the floor. Sasori pulled of his own shirt as Deidara struggled to remove his mesh under shirt. When both had their shirt completely off, their lips crashed together again, a battle of tongues beginning, both fighting for dominance, which Sasori quickly won. Sasori pulled away and attached his lips to the blond's neck. He bit down, forming a love bite, and licked away any pain he may have caused. He continued his journey down, taking one of Deidara's pink nipples into his mouth while he pinched and rubbed it's twin. Deidara arched up, moaning loudly.

The redhead released the nub and kissed down farther, taking time to dip his tongue into Deidara's belly button. He left the dip and licked a stripe right above the waist of the blond's pants. He quickly pulled off the younger boy's jeans and underwear.

He grabbed one of Deidara's leg and placed kisses, starting at the blond's ankle and continuing up his leg until he reached the boy's inner thigh. When he was done, Sasori gave the other leg the same treatment. He licked Deidara's penis from base to tip and then engulfed the blond into his mouth and began to bob his head. Deidara pulled Sasori's hair as the blond whimpers and moans under the redhead's actions.

"I-I'm g-gonna c-come soon, Danna." Sasori released the blond and stared up at him.

"Well we can't have you doing that right now, now can we?"

Sasori quickly removed his own pants and underpants. He leaned over the blond and fished a bottle of lubrication out of the nightstand's drawer. He coated all of the fingers on his right hand with a generous amount of lube. The redhead gently placed his middle finger at the blond's entrance.

"Are you ready?"

"Y-Yeah Danna, un."

"This is gonna hurt a bit." Sasori pushed his finger in and began to slowly pump it in and out of Deidara, causing the blond to let out a throaty groan. Taking that as an ok to move forward, Sasori added a second finger, moving them in a scissoring motion inside of Deidara. After adding the third and fourth fingers, Sasori removed them. Deidara whimpered out in protest. Sasori grabbed the bottle of lube and coated his own penis with the substance. He held his cock up to the blond's entrance.

"This is the final step. Are you sure you're ready?"

"Yes goddamn it, put it in already."

"Whatever you say." Sasori chuckled. He quickly sobered up as he wrapped the blond's legs around his waist and slowly pushed in inch by inch, moaning at the feeling of the tightness around his member. Deidara arched up and moan, a mixture of pain and pleasure.

Sasori leaned down and kissed the blond, waiting to move until Deidara was ready. After a few short minutes, Deidara broke the kiss.

"Move." He breathed out.

Sasori began to to thrust in and out off Deidara, starting at a slow pace.

"Ah! Harder! Oh! Faster! Please, yeah"

Sasori complied and began thrusting into the blond at a much faster and harder pace, hitting Deidara's prostate constantly, causing the younger man's moans to be come increasingly louder with Sasori own grunts and groans adding to the noise.

"Danna, Ah, I'm going to come, un."

"Then come, Blondie."

Deidara didn't need to be told twice and he came between their two bodies with a loud moan, his bottom becoming tighter around Sasori's member. Sasori followed closely behind, releasing into Deidara with a low groan.

Both spent, Sasori slowly pulled out of Deidara. Deidara winced slightly.

"Are you ok?"

"A little sore, mostly tired, un."

Sasori nodded and got out of the bed. He walked into the bathroom and returned shortly with a wet washcloth. He gently washed the younger off and then washed himself. He laid back down next to Deidara and pulled the blond into his arms.

"Go to sleep then." Deidara answered him with a yawn. He placed his head on Sasori's chest and was asleep within minutes, Sasori following in suit soon after.

**Holy crap...that was the first full on sex scene I have ever written...I feel happy! So since that is my first lemon (as I think that would be considered) I am very sorry if it totally sucked ass. xD  
**


End file.
